


Racing Ferraris

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch decides to change careers after never getting picked to play for his big bash team.





	Racing Ferraris

Seb Gotch strode into the pit stop, Melbourne Stars helmet tucked under his arm, and stopped at the door to the Ferrari.

"When do I get to drive this thing?" Seb asked.

Sebastian Vettel stared at him from the driver's seat. "Excuse me?" He asked, bewildered, "who are you? I'm in the middle of a race."

"I'm seb!" Seb Gotch replied, beaming, "i used to play cricket but can't get a game so I heard I can race Ferraris."

Vettel stared at the childlike human. "Can you even drive?" 

"Yes," Seb said indignantly, "my dad Whiskers gave me driving lessons."

"Your dad's name is whisk---" Vettel started to say but then shook his head. "Look kid, go back to your Milo cricket. This isn't safe for kids."

Vettel started his Ferrari, the engine purring to life, and roared out of the pit stop. Dust showered Seb Gotch from head to toe as he stood there in awe staring at the Ferrari zooming along the race track.

"I think I'm going to be a racing car driver," Seb exclaimed happily, perching on a stool to wait for the next car to come into the pit stop.


End file.
